tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 2.26
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.26 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-26 : Ceremony can be Done by Four,Three,Two and Also by a Single Bhikku But by All Those Who Dwell in a Place. 1. At that time four Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain residence (of Bhikkhus) on the day of Uposatha. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed the holding of Uposatha, and we are (only) four persons. Welll how are we to hold Uposatha?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that four (Bhikkhus) may recite the Patimokkha.' 2. At that time three Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain residence (of Bhikkhus) at the day of Uposatha. Now these Bhikkhus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed to four (Bhikkhus) the reciting of the Patimokkha, and we are (only) three persons: &c. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that three Bhikkhus may hold parisuddhi-uposatha. 3. 'And it ought to be held in this way: Let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before those Bhikkhus: "Let the reverend brethren hear me. To-day is Uposatha, the fifteenth (day of the half month). If the reverend brethren are ready, let us hold parisuddhi-uposatha with each other." Let the senior Bhikkhu adjust his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, sit down squatting, raise his joined hands, and say to those Bhikkhus: "I am pure, friends, understand that I am pure, &c." 4. 'Let (each) younger Bhikkhu (in his tum) adjust his upper robe so as to cover one shoulder, sit down squatting, raise his joined hands, and say to those Bhikkhus: "I am pure, reverend Sirs, &c:"' 5. At that time two Bhikkhus dwelt in a certain residence on the day of Uposatha. Now these Bhikkus thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed to four (Bhikkhus) the reciting of the Patimokkha, to three (Bhikkhus) the holding of parisuddhi-uposatha, and we are (only) two persons,' &c. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that two persons may hold parisuddhi-uposatha.' 6, 7. 'And it ought to be held in this way: Let the senior Bhikkhu, &c.' 8. At that time there dwelt a single Bhikkhu in a certain residence on the day of Uposatha. Now this Bhikkhu thought, &c. 9. 'In case there dwell, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in a certain residence on the day of Uposatha a single Bhikkhu; let that Bhikkhu; O Bhikkhus(Monks), sweep the place which the Bhikkhus used to frequent, the refectory, or hall, or place at the foot of a tree; let him (then) provide water and food, prepare seats, put a lamp there, and sit down. If other Bhikkhus come, let him hold Uposatha with them; if they do not come, let him fix his mind upon the thought: "To-day is my Uposatha." If he does not fix his mind upon this thought, he commits a dukkata offence. 10. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where four Bhikkhus dwell (together), they must not convey the parisuddhi of one (to their assembly), and recite the Patimokkha by three; If they do, they commit a dukkata offence. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where three Bhikkhus dwell (together), they must not convey the parisuddhi of one (to their assembly), and hold parisuddhi-uposatha by two. If they do, they commit a dukkata offence. 'Now, O Bhikkhus(Monks), where two Bhikkhus dwell, one of them must not convey the parisuddhi of the other one, and fix (only) his thoughts (upon the Uposatha). If he does, he commits a dukkata offence.'